


Looking for Charm and Grace

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett sets out after leaving Scarlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Charm and Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any book. any. I've got no destination No place to call my own I'll explore the constellations Till I find the course](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/576679.html?thread=80692647#t80692647)_
> 
> It felt like Rhett to me.

* * *

He said he was going to Charleston, going back where he belonged. 

He had not belonged in Charleston in years.

What he wanted was someplace where there was charm and grace. He didn't know if that was in Charleston, didn't know if that was anywhere, and after he failed to find it in Charleston, he did not know where he would go, but he would keep searching until he found it, until he healed of these words, until he stopped being poisoned with Scarlett.

Perhaps he'd take to the sea again, using only the stars to guide him wherever they might lead.


End file.
